Amor en el infierno
by Motoko Draculia
Summary: clasificacion M por violencia, lenguaje y contenido sexual. AEON (LEONXADA)
1. Chapter 1: te tengo te pierdo

**los personajes de RE no me pertenecen, pertenecen a CAPCOM**

**ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON¡,**

**este primer capítulo está basado en lo que sucedió después de RE: DAMNATION**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**HOLA ATODOS ESTE ES NUESTRO NUEVO FIC LO CREE EN COOPERACION CON LIRIONEGRO 1**

**GRACIAS AMIGA POR ACEPTAR TRABAJAR CONMIGO..**

**Y PARTICIPAR EN ESTA IDEA TAN DESCABELLADA CONMIGO XDDDDD**

**SIN MAS PREAMBULOS DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA**

**AMOR EN EL INFIERNO**

**CAPITULO 1: TE TENGO… TE PIERDO.**

Una vez más todo el circo se había acabado y el show se vino se vino abajo, como siempre… al final lo único que quedaban eran miles de vidas destrozadas por un sueño de poder enfermo, una sociedad colapsada que tenía que luchar por resurgir de las cenizas que las llamas del fiero dragón de la inhumanidad y la locura habían creado.

Al final sólo estaba Él de nuevo, una vez más arrastrado por la mierda de su gobierno y sus compatriotas, usado y destrozado por aquella mujer que siempre parecía burlarse de su persona, apareciendo y desapareciendo a su antojo, llevándose una parte de él cada vez que la veía.

Aburrido de tanta escoria decidió irse a su hotel para darse un rico y merecido baño. Sin saber que en ese mismo lugar se encontraba su espía; misma mujer aficionada al color rojo que le provocaba mil sensaciones con sólo una mirada de sus ojos de jade.

.-

Ada estaba sentada en el pequeño escritorio de su habitación, esperando la hora exacta para contactar con su jefe e informarle su inminente éxito. En cuanto el reloj digital marcó las 9 en punto, prendió su PDA y la video llamada apareció inmediatamente.

_ ¿Tienes la plaga?_ preguntó sin rodeos el jefe.

_Así es todo fue un éxito _ decía Ada mientras enseñaba la capsula con el parasito con su característica sonrisa arrogante.

_Bien tienes 2 días para salir del país y entregarme un informe por escrito

_ ¿2 días? Pensé que me iría hoy para llegar mañana _ le dijo algo extrañada

_ No, debes desviarte, Belikova dio aviso de tus actividades y tienes un pedido de captura internacional; todos los agentes de la DIPOL,INTERPOL, FBI, sin contar a todo el ejecito norte americano e incluso la BSAA buscándote. Aquí tienes la ruta nueva de escape, deberás salir a pie hasta la frontera del país_ decía mientras en la PDA se mostraba un mapa _ de ahí cogerás un avión hasta nueva México y saldrás en un auto hasta llegar a la frontera de Estados Unidos, tu último viaje será en el avión privado que te estará esperando allí para traerte a la base.

_ ¿Y no puedes hacer nada para ayudarme?_ preguntó rodando los ojos.

_Ya lo he hecho

_Bien, entonces me iré de inmediato

Su jefe asintió y corto la transmisión. Ada guardó sus cosas y coloco su arma en el muslo como de costumbre, jamás se sabía que podría pasar a la vuelta de la esquina y ella era muy precavida en ese aspecto, cargo los datos del mapa en sus gafas de última tecnología, se las coloco y salió de su habitación para dirigirse al ascensor que quedaba enfrente de las habitaciones.

.-

.-

Kennedy salía de su habitación para tomar un poco aire fresco, la noche había caído sobre la ciudad más el sueño se ausentaba en él, quizás porque gracias a _ella, _estaba hecho un mar de dudas; definitivamente, esa mujer era la única capaz de ponerle la vida de cuadritos. Leon pensó que su mente le estaba jugando una broma cuando la vio entrar en el ascensor, esta vez el quiso seguirla… tenían que arreglar de una vez por todas esa maldita situación entre ellos; ya se había hartado de que se comportaran como un par de adolescentes que compartían un amorío de verano. Aunque eso era exactamente lo que eran… al menos eso era él para ella, sólo una visita cad meses solo para tener sexo y para satisfacer sus deseos carnales, y aunque no le molestaba al principio, ya no quería seguir así, Leon quería tenerla con él, a su lado, como en sus sueños donde él poder decir que ella le pertenecía y no asustarse o sentirse gravemente afligido al despertar y solo encontrar un montón de sabanas revueltas producto de la pasión de la noche anterior y del carente cuerpo caliente de su amante. Él amaba a Ada Wong… intentaba decírselo muchas veces pera ella se lo impedía pues lo callaba con un beso o simplemente lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca, pero esta vez era diferente, tomaría el riesgo definitivo, era todo o nada. Cuando las puertas metálicas se cerraron, el rubio bajo las escaleras tan rápido como pudo y la siguió por toda su ruta entre los escombros de la ciudad.

.-

.-

Ada sabía que la estaban siguiendo, muchas personas lo habían hecho tantas veces antes en estúpidos intentos por matarla o saber algo de ella… todos ellos estaban ahora con una bala incrustada en su cerebro.

Pese a su nueva compañía Wong decidió seguir con su ruta normal puesto que quien fuera el pobre idiota que le estuviera dando caza, no podría decirle nada a nadie. Ella sonrió para sus adentros mientras se felicitaba por llevar siempre a mano su preciosa arma, caminó según lo planeado unas calles más y divisó en el mapa de sus gafas un callejón cercano; ese era un buen lugar para dejar ese cuerpo, con suerte las ratas y otros animales famélicos de la zona se darían un festín con su víctima antes que alguien siquiera pudiera reconocerlo o inclusive encontrarlo.

.-

.-

La espía se movía como una sombra y al agente le costaba seguir su apresurado y armónico ritmo, pero no se dejaría vencer… no otra vez, él realmente se preguntó si ella sabría que la estaba siguiendo, se imaginó que sí aunque esperaba que la verdad fuera otra. Ada giró hacia la izquierda y él la siguió sus pasos, las taconeadas de la mujer resonaban en el silencio de la noche… luego, cesaron. Leon la buscó con la mirada pero no la encontró.

_Elegiste a la persona equivocada_ dijo desde la oscuridad su voz tan calmada y seductora, su melodiosa voz llegó acompañada de una fuerte patada que encontró destino en su rostro, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Kennedy se quejó más de sorpresa que de dolor, no esperaba que ella fuera atacarlo de ese modo.

_ ¿Guapo?_ preguntó algo sorprendida al reconocer su voz.

_ ¿Dime?_ respondió él recuperando el equilibrio y levantando sus manos en señal de rendición. Ella se acercó un poco más a la luz y él pudo ver que llevaba gafas simples, quizás serían una trampa similar a la de España y pensó que lo mejor sería mantenerse alejado de ellas… aunque le daban un toque aún mayor de sensualidad.

_ ¿Qué haces siguiéndome?

_ ¿Me vas a golpear?

_Responde_ no lo mataría ni en un millón de años, pero tampoco se lo haría saber.

_ Ada, necesito hablar contigo_ dio un paso más cerca de ella aún con las manos en alto. La mujer se mantuvo quieta y en silencio, estudiándolo… un par de pasos más y estaban a menos de un metro.

_No es el mejor momento para hacerlo

_Tendrá que serlo

.-

.-

Ada rodo los ojos, no tenía el tiempo para darle explicaciones ni tampoco quería hacerlo; sin más que pensar dio media vuelta y decidió irse como si nada dejando a Leon con la palabra en la boca una vez más. Ella debía continuar su huída antes que fuera tarde pero el agarre del rubio la detuvo.

_No te irás hasta que hablemos_ ella sonrió

_ ¿Desde cuándo acato tus reclamos guapo?_ le dijo con tono de burla

_No te hagas la tonta Ada, ¿Porqué siempre me abandonas? _ Sus hermosos ojos azules comenzaban a tomar el brillo de las lágrimas y a Ada se le hacia un nudo en el estomago, odiaba hacerle eso, pero no tenía alternativa.

_No sé de que hablas _ respondió desviando su mirada

.-

.-

_Ada, quédate conmigo. Wesker está muerto, no hay motivos por los que debas seguir alejándote de mí_ le dijo mirándola con fervor, y en un arranque desesperado por hacerle entender lo que ella significaba para él… la abrazo contra su cuerpo con afán, dispuesto a no dejarla ir_ ¿Es que no entiendes que eres lo mas importante en mi vida?... te quiero conmigo… siempre

_Leon…_ lo que fuera que ella quisiera decirle no lo dijo ya que las palabras fueron detenidas en su boca por los labios del agente que se movían sobre los suyos deseosos, hambrientos, desesperados por enseñarle su punto, su amor, su importancia.

La fémina respondió al acto del rubio con la pasión que se había guardado por años, estaba más que segura que lo amaba pero también sabía que era un peligro para Leon, quería estar con él pero eso no era posible, al menos no por ahora. Ada reacciono e intento alejarlo pero las manos del agente comenzaron a moverse en su cuerpo, desesperadas por sentir su piel nuevamente su piel.

_Leon _dijo entre suspiros ahogados y forcejeos para soltarse de su fuerte amarre _ no, ahora no… no es el momento…

_ ¡No!, Ada no te dejare que te vayas de mi lado de nuevo, esta vez no _ la apretaba contra él cada vez más .

_ ¡Ya basta! _ grito empujándolo _ ¡¿Qué no entiendes que no podemos estar juntos?! ¡¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo tan difícil?!

_ ¡NO! ¡JAMAS TE ENTENDERE SI NO ME HABLAS CLARO! YO TE AMO, CARAJO ¿PORQUE NO ENTIENDES ESO? _ grito por último y sus miradas se cruzaron. Después de esto el agente ya no se detuvo, volvió a ella y reclamo sus labios con fuerza y pasión, una de sus manos recorrió el muslo de su amada con devoción y deseo mientras que la otra acariciaba su rostro con ternura para que ella sintiera todo lo que él tenia en su pecho desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

.-

.-

Ada no sabía qué hacer, tenía que huir rápido o expondría a Leon a un peligro, pero su cuerpo y sentimientos eran más fuertes que su razón y su misión; hubo una pelea grande en su interior que se debatía entre irse o no; y por primera vez la victoria fue del corazón quien le advirtió que si no se quedaba se arrepentiría de no estar con ese hombre que la había cautivado y por el cual se había trasnochado tantas veces y ni hablar de las veces en las cuales arriesgo su misión y su propia vida para salvarlo. En ese momento, nada importaba, ella apagó su razón entregándose a los besos y caricias de León que le hicieron perder la cabeza para responderle con la misma devoción y pasión que él le dedicaba; sus brazos pasaron a la espalda del agente y sus cuerpos se presionaban el uno al otro, como si quieran volverse uno. Ella lo abrazo fuerte mientras su beso se intensificaba a cada momento, la falta de aire en sus pulmones se hacía cada vez más notoria y molesta; muy a su pesar ambos rompieron la muestra de cariño para abrir paso a un pequeño suspiro. La espía sutilmente llevo su mano a las gafas y las retiro, Kennedy se sorprendió… si había algo que su experiencia en España le había enseñado era a desconfiar de cada objeto que esa mujer tuviera a mano, por lo que tomó su muñeca antes que ella pudiera hacer algo, se las quitó y las arrojó, los lentes cayeron al suelo y no pasó nada. Ada sonrió divertida.

.-

.-

_ Tranquilo guapo no son de las explosivas _ le guiñó un ojo, recordando sus propias acciones en aquel castillo.

Leon se rió por lo bajo mientras jalaba a la mujer para tenerla de nuevo acorralada entre sus brazos, sólo para volver a unir sus labios contra los de ella, una vez más, Ada le correspondió el beso intensamente. Los dos amantes siguieron con su beso apasionado que ponía a sus lenguas en una batalla campal por dominio y placer. Kennedy disfrutaba de cada movimiento que su amada realizaba, oficialmente él era esclavo de la pequeña boca de fresa que su amante poseía.

.-

.-

Por su parte Ada se derretía con cada roce del agente, disfrutaba de sus labios carnosos que la volvían loca. Él era el único capaz de provocar que ella perdiera de la razón y el autocontrol que la caracterizaban; definitivamente ella amaba perderse en sus labios, en sus brazos, lo amaba y quería todo de ese ojiazul.

Un mordisco seductor hizo que el rubio gruñera complacido; la dama sonrió para sus adentros al escuchar esa melodía y continuó con el profundo beso, cargado de cariño y lujuria. Mientras los labios de ambos estaban ocupados las manos de la espía lo despojaban de su chaqueta.

.-

.-

Leon sintió que su interior era lo más cercano a un volcán a punto de hacer erupción, tomó a su espía por la cintura y la ciñó a su cuerpo para llevarla a la pared más cercana. Él cortó el fogoso beso para poner sus manos sobre la pared, a cada lado de su cabeza, manteniéndola prisionera entre sus brazos para que no fuera capaz de escapar como tantas veces había hecho en el pasado. Kennedy no reanudó el beso, quería verla directamente a sus ojos verdes, para hundirse en ellos, para decirle todo lo que sentía… sólo con una mirada. Pero, para su pesar profesarle su amor a través de una simple mirada, por muy hermosa que fuera, no era suficiente, no… Leon lo quería todo, quería hacerla suya una vez más y para siempre, sólo suya.

Un nuevo beso de parte de la mercenaria rompió el momento íntimo que sus ojos estaban teniendo; pero ese beso no distraería a Leon de su objetivo, por lo que llevó su mano al muslo descubierto de su compañera, allí encontró su arma sujeta a unas correas bastante cerca de su entrepierna; se atrevió a sonreír pícaramente cuando su mano rozó ligeramente su, ya húmeda, ropa interior al soltar el molesto accesorio. La fémina contuvo un gemido ante las acciones del hombre sobre ella, ese sonido no hizo más que alentarlo a ir por más; uno de sus dedos se apoyó en su cavidad femenina arrancándole un suave quejido de placer y provocando que él le dedicara un suave mordisco en su labio inferior como señal y advertencia de la excitación que se apresaba en su pantalón.

.-

.-

Wong sonrió luego de la señal de su amante, odiaba jugar a ser sumisa, y este caso no era diferente en ningún aspecto; ella profundizó el beso poniendo una de sus manos en su cuello, presionándolo contra sus labios, mientras que su otra mano recorría su espalda por debajo de su camisa, sintiendo el ardiente contacto de su espalda y disfrutando de cada uno de sus músculos; Ada agradeció internamente al gobierno por haber tallado a tan perfecto Dios de la belleza.

La espía lo trajo más cerca de ella y sonrió al sentir la creciente hombría del rubio contra ella; la mujer suspiró levemente y rompió el beso para movilizarse sobre el cuello de Leon, donde, con una succión dejó una de las marcas que tanto le gustaban a Kennedy, quien, como era de esperarse, se excitó más al sentir el pequeño dolor que su amada acababa de darle y decidió que era el momento para dejar de jugar. Sus hábiles dedos hicieron a un lado la ropa interior de Ada para encontrarse con su premio; algunos rápidos movimientos sobre su zona más sensible hicieron que la mujer gimiera y se aferrara más a él, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de su amado, expulsando su fresco aliento sobre su piel.

_ Hoy te tienes mucha confianza, guapo_ le susurró al oído luego de morder su lóbulo suavemente

_Contigo siempre la tengo_ le dijo en respuesta para deslizar dos de sus dedos en su interior. Ese simple acto hizo que ambos suspiraran de placer. Para Ada, resultó un alivio recibirlo ya que su cuerpo comenzaba a desesperarse; y Leon disfrutó del cálido abrazo que sus paredes internas, calientes y estrechas le ofrecían.

La fémina recorrió en descenso el torso del rubio hasta llegar a la protuberancia entre sus piernas. El agente suspiró al sentir la mano de la morena en su hombría; ella sonrió levemente y lo acarició sobre la tela, para luego volver a subir hasta la hebilla de su cinturón y deshacerla rápidamente.

.-

.-

Kennedy aumentaba su ritmo dentro de ella con cada movimiento que ella realizaba, como si intentara advertirle que su placer estaba estrictamente ligado a sus acciones, cosa que la mujer entendió rápidamente pues bajó su bragueta y liberó su virilidad, tomándola en su mano, sintiendo el calor irradiar de su piel. Leon ahogaba gemidos cada vez que la mano de Ada subía y bajaba por su eje mientras el intentaba mantener un ritmo estable sobre sus propios movimientos; ella hundía el rostro entre su cuello y su hombro, sintiendo las oleadas de placer y lujuria que se apoderaban de ella.

El agente dejó su tarea inconclusa provocando que la mujer diera un pequeño gruñido de molestia, él le sonrió y dio un rápido y simple beso en sus labios, bajó por su cuello lentamente mientras abría su chaqueta al mismo ritmo, dejando ver cada vez más la línea de la línea de su escote que llevaba directamente hasta la unión de sus perfectos pechos; acarició uno por encima de su camisa roja arrancando suspiros de su amada, suspiros que para él eran el inicio de la más hermosa de las melodías. Sin más, se puso de rodillas frente a ella, tal y como siempre estaba con esa mujer que desde hacía años lo tenía a sus pies. Levantó su falda para volver a encontrarse con su fastidiosa ropa interior y decidió que era el momento para quitarla de una vez por todas; con un simple movimiento guiado principalmente por la lujuria y la locura, rompió la tela y ésta cayó al suelo.

Leon, como siempre, se tomó un segundo para admirar su femineidad, para dejarse tentar por aquella visión privilegiada y hasta para agradecer a los dioses por tener tan delicioso banquete frente a sus ojos.

.-

.-

Ada simplemente adoraba el trabajo de Leon, él siempre sabía cómo arrancarle gemidos sinceros y enloquecidos, sabía cómo encenderla, cómo hacer que se sintiera una mujer devota que se entrega al ser amado en todas las formas posibles… claro, ella nunca lo había demostrado, pero así era, ella lo amaba y le entregaba todo de sí cada vez que se veían en esas noches aisladas, donde sus cuerpos se fundían en uno solo.

La lengua de Kennedy conocía la rutina que hacía que ella perdiera la razón, unas corrientes eléctricas la recorrían con cada movimiento, haciendo que su cuerpo se tensara y se relajara, que se retorciera… sólo de placer. Los dedos de la espía se entrelazaban en las doradas hebras del cabello de Leon, alentándolo a no parar y excitándolo con cada de sus palabras de súplica. Wong se sentía cerca del límite, su orgasmo estaba a punto de llegar y Leon lo sabía perfectamente por lo que aumentó ligeramente el ritmo de su tarea para permitirle a su amada llegar por primera vez a la meta.

La espía dio un último y sonoro gemido antes de caer sobre sus rodillas, vencida por el placer. Cuando logró recobrar el aliento, abrió los ojos y se encontró con un sonriente Leon que la observaba divertido y orgulloso de su proeza, él sólo le dedicó un simple y corto beso para indicarle que nada había terminado, acto seguido se puso de pie y le extendió una mano a su amada para que ella pudiera hacer lo propio, sin embargo, la mercenaria decidió quedarse en su lugar y disfrutar por completo del manjar de virilidad frente a ella; sin el más mínimo rastro de pudor lo engulló tanto como pudo, humedeciendo cada centímetro de él con su saliva, disfrutando de cada rincón que pudiera alcanzar.

.-

.-

Leon se derretía internamente con cada dulce movimiento de los labios de su espía, y sabía que ella simplemente era la mejor en lo que estaba haciendo… bien… en realidad era una diosa sexual que lo volvía completamente loco con cada pequeña acción que realizaba; él presionaba fuertemente sus puños víctima del placer que Ada le provocaba.

Wong se detuvo al escuchar los gemidos del agente hacerse más sonoros y al sentir su cuerpo tensarse debido a las indiscutibles oleadas de placer que le recorrían. Ella volvió a ponerse de pie, quedando una vez más frente a frente con Leon quién en un arranque de lujuria volvió a abalanzarse sobre ella haciendo que la espalda de su compañera impactara con la pared una vez más; sus manos se dirigieron directamente a sus muslos para subir su falda dejándole a sus piernas una completa movilidad que Ada utilizó para subir su pierna a su cintura, dispuesta a recibirlo en su cuerpo.

El agente ingresó en ella completamente, sintiendo su ardiente interior que lo hacía suspirar, que lo hacía gemir, que lo volvía completamente loco y vulnerable; tomó la otra pierna de su amada y la subió a su cintura ciñéndose en un abrazo que sólo hacía la penetración más profunda y placentera.

.-

.-

Los gemidos ahogados de ambos se fusionaban y se perdían en el helado aire que golpeaba contra sus rostros y contra cada porción libre y expuesta de su cuerpos, pero eso no era importante para Ada… a la mierda el aire, a la mierda el frío, lo único que importaba era que estaban juntos, que hacían el amor en un callejón oscuro y lleno de escombros en un país desconocido que apenas podía pensar en resurgir de sus cenizas; allí, ellos continuaban con su propia historia de amor imposible, con su tira y afloja de sexo desenfrenado, orgasmos y sentimientos que ambos tenían en la punta de la lengua y que siempre se tragaban con lágrimas de una pesada soledad que no podían combatir más que en esos momentos, cuando al fin eran uno sólo, cuando sus cuerpos se unían profesándose las palabras que para ella eran simplemente impronunciables.

Leon controlaba el ritmo de las embestidas sosteniéndola de sus firmes glúteos, ella sabía que, aunque fuera trillado, eran una de las partes de su cuerpo que al agente le encantaban y Ada no tenía absolutamente ningún problema con ello. La infame mercenaria disfrutaba el momento de tener a su hombre dentro de su cuerpo, se relamía con la música de sus gemidos y se sentía en el cielo cuando de los dulces labios de Leon se desprendía su nombre en un susurro suplicante cargado de miles de sentimientos a los que ella correspondía de manera silenciosa.

.-

.-

El rubio se sentía en el mismísimo paraíso… cualquier lugar donde estuviera con ella, amándola, bebiendo de su respiración entrecortada y de sus solitarias palabras que lo alentaban a seguir con la tarea que no pensaba parar hasta que su cuerpo dijera basta. El placer que vivían era como siempre, único e inigualable; cada vez se sentían más cerca del clímax y lo único que podían hacer era aumentar el ritmo de sus movimientos.

.-

.-

Mientras los amantes se perdían en su apasionado baile, un pequeño grupo de la BSAA hacia una excursión de reconocimiento con el único objetivo de hallar y capturar a la mercenaria conocida con el nombre de Ada Wong, quien estaba acusada de matar y hacerse pasar por uno de los sus miembros.

Este grupo era encabezado por Angela Miller quién bajo su propia petición e insistencia se unió a su caza; al enterarse del objetivo ella simplemente no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, odiaba a Ada desde el fondo de su ser, esa mujer le había arrebatado y hecho sufrir al único hombre que había amado, Leon S. Kennedy; Angela lo amaba, amaba cuando se perdía en los ojos azul cielo de aquel hombre , en su sonrisa, y en sus facciones, absolutamente todo de él le encantaba y fue por eso mismo que se sintió morir con su frío rechazo que dejó la pregunta incrustada en medio de su pecho … "¿Qué tenía la maldita perra de Ada que ella no?", si Leon se lo permitiera ella le daría todo lo que su "capricho" no le podía ofrecer, si un capricho, solo un capricho, eso era Ada Wong para el agente o al menos eso creía.

Como fuere, el punto era que una vez con la mercenaria fuera del juego ella tendría perfectamente el camino despejado para conquistarlo.

.-

.-

Angela se encontraba a unos cuantos metros del callejón en donde la pareja se amaba, unos gemidos la hicieron percatarse de movimiento. Cerró su puño dándole a su equipo la orden de no y ella avanzó sigilosamente hasta el lugar de donde provenían esos sonidos.

Miller sintió que iba a vomitar su corazón cuando vio al amor de su vida gimiendo de placer mientras le hacía el amor a _esa_ mujer. Su respiración se corto y por unos momentos pensó que moriría por asfixia, odiaba la escena, lo odiaba a él y aún más a ella, de sus ojos empezaron a salir gotas salinas, una parte de su ser deseaba salir corriendo y no ver más aquello pero sus extremidades no se movían ni respondían a sus impulsos, intentó cerrar sus ojos pero estos se negaban y fue así como se quedó estática, presenciando la cumbre de placer entre los amantes.

Escuchó a Ada dar un último grito de placer pronunciando el nombre de su acompañante; por su parte, Leon dio su último empuje gruñendo guturalmente mientras esparcía su semilla dentro de su amante.

_ te amo Ada, te amo _ Le susurró al oído mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, aún sosteniéndola contra la pared.

_ Leon…. _ Ella le correspondió el gesto con una ternura que creyó olvidada.

Angela apretaba los puños iracunda, sin dar un completo crédito a lo que sus ojos veían y a las palabras que sus oídos recibían.

_Vas a caer Wong, lo juro_ Gruñó furiosa, humillada y herida. Miller hizo la señal para que su equipo se acercara, el objetivo había sido encontrado.

.-

.-

El sonido de unos pasos sigilosos arrancó a Ada de su momento con Leon, algo no estaba bien y lo mejor era salir lo más rápido posible, se soltó de los brazos de su agente favorito para acomodarse su desalineada vestimenta.

_ ¿Pasa algo?_ susurró preocupado, al mismo tiempo que él también volvía sus ropas a su lugar.

_Shh_ chistó Ada llevando su mano a su muslo para buscar su arma instintivamente y se maldijo cuando no la encontró allí. Se odió a su misma aún más cuando escuchó el martilleo de varias armas de asalto… todas apuntando a ella.

_Bien hecho agente Kennedy_ una voz femenina resonó en el lugar y la sangre de Ada hirvió… todo había sido una maldita emboscada.

_ ¿Qué?_ preguntó Leon sorprendido. La espía lo fulminó con la mirada_ ¿Angela?

_Me alegra que haya podido capturar al objetivo, debo decir que no esperaba que su plan funcione, pero me ha sorprendido_ dijo acercándose al hombre y abrazándolo; él estaba atónito y Ada apretaba sus mandíbulas, llena de odio e impotencia, un movimiento y estaría muerta_ Arréstenla

Los otros miembros del equipo se acercaron a Ada sin dejar de apuntarle y dos de ellos la sostuvieron para ponerle las correspondientes esposas.

_ ¿Qué demonios es todo esto?_ Leon no entendía que carajo pasaba.

_Ya sabes que sucede Leon_ sonrió la mujer mientras le daba un beso rápido beso en los labios_ esta… mujer… es una reconocida criminal, tiene un pedido de captura internacional, y tú has ayudado a capturarla.

_No… no… Ada…_ las palabras que salían de la boca del rubio no tenían el más mínimo sentido; Miller se acercó a la mercenaria esposada y se disfrutó la imagen de ella, furiosa y vulnerable.

_No eres muy fuerte ahora… ¿verdad, Wong?_ se burló… la verdad era que no se habría acercado a una de las mujeres más peligrosas del mundo a menos que esta estuviera inmovilizada como estaba y ella con un equipo armado hasta los dientes.

_No sé quién seas… pero asegúrate que nunca salga de prisión, porque si lo hago… y sé que lo voy a hacer… un concejo, quítate la vida, ya que moveré cielo y tierra hasta encontrarte, cuando lo haga rogarás que te mate y cuando finalmente mueras, haré que tu corazón vuelva a latir y te mataré de nuevo. Tenlo por seguro_ Ada le dijo en un tono bajo pero lo suficientemente claro y feroz como para que Miller sintiera un escalofrío recorrer su espina.

_Llévensela_ ordenó y así lo hicieron; la mercenaria fue llevada a una camioneta blindada, mientras esos hombres armados la empujaban ella cruzó su mirada con la de Leon quién por primera vez notó dolor en sus ojos verdes. El agente se acercó corriendo a su espía quien lo miró con dolor y rabia, él podía decir lo que pasaba por su mente, los ojos de Ada no lo engañaban, ella estaba pensando que la había engañado y que todo sólo había sido un juego para mantenerla allí, a la espera de la inminente emboscada

_Ada no... no es lo que estás pensando yo ...

_Cállate_ siseó Ada, lo último que quería era escucharlo, por primera vez en demasiado tiempo tenía ganas de llorar pues el amor de su vida la acababa de traicionar, se sentía estúpida por creer en alguien por primera vez en su vida. Lo miró una última vez.

_Excelente trabajo, agente _escupe al suelo de rabia _ cuando salga de prisión asegúrate de no volverte aparecer delante de mi

_ya métanla al auto _grito Angela exasperada… las acciones de Leon no hacían más que continuar humillándola

Al final, la camioneta blindada arrancó y Leon quedo aturdido, confundido y triste… ¿Qué demonios había pasado? en ese momento Kennedy se sintió víctima de una pésima y cruel broma del destino… acababa de pasar uno de los más hermosos minutos con su amada, para luego perderla.

El vehículo se perdió de vista en la distancia y con él la oportunidad de estar con su espía, con su mujer, con su Ada.


	2. Chapter 2: juego de niños

**Los personajes de Resident Evil no nos pertenecen (lastimosamente para lirionegro1 y mi persona) son de ****CAPCOM**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS….. BUENO ESTO LES MANDA A DECIR MI QUERIDA AMIGA Y COLEGA EN ESTA HISTORIA.**

**LIRIONEGRO1: ok wow segundo cap *-* es emocionante, bien, sinceramente espero que les guste esta pieza que creamos con Motoko... les agradecemos muchisimo sus reviews, no tienen idea de cuanto significan para nosotras *-*. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer!**

**DE MI PARTE LES AGRADEZCO SU BUENA VIBRA Y COMENTARIOS ALENTADORES, DE VERDAD ESO NOS ANIMA MAS A ELLA Y AMI A CONTINUAR CON ESTA HISTORIA UN POCO LOQUILLA (XDD) Y SOBRE TODO QUE LES GUSTE NUESTRO TRABAJO.. **

**SIN MAS DISTRACCIONES DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA :D**

**AMOR EN EL INFIERNO CAPITULO 2:**

**JUEGO DE NIÑOS**

Leon vio partir el vehículo con Ada en su interior y se sintió como si un gran peso hiciera presión sobre su, ahora frágil pecho; no entendía que demonios había pasado, un segundo Ada y estaba con él y al siguiente aquella mujer se la llevaba se la llevaba de su lado diciendo que era una criminal buscada… a la mierda si lo era, nunca le había importado y nunca se había imaginado que iban a capturarla; las palabras captura y Ada Wong no encajaban juntas. Pero estaba sucediendo, Ada estaba presa y una vez más… lejos de él, lo peor era que ella pensaba que él la había traicionado vilmente.

_ Bien hecho Leon_ dijo Angela con una sonrisa, convencida de su mentira y de haber hecho lo correcto. Leon le dedicó una mirada cargada de odio y rencor que hizo que la mujer se estremeciera.

_ Buen trabajo para ti, si querías matarme, lo has logrado… pero hubiese sido más piadoso dispararme en medio de los ojos_ le espetó liberando su ponzoña en cada una de sus palabras.

_Leon… yo…_ intentó defenderse, decirle que lo había por amor, por amor a él y por su bien, pero la voz moribunda de su sentido común le dijo que no era la mejor idea, sino más bien una excusa estúpida.

_ ¿Por qué?!_ gritó mientras golpeaba con su puño la pared… realmente había tenido ganas que su puño encontrara lugar en la mujer, pero aún en los peores momentos, él jamás haría algo así.

_Seguía órdenes Leon… no tenía alternativa_ le mintió jugando el desesperado papel de mosquita muerta.

_Vete… y no vuelvas a aparecerte cerca de mi_ le dijo guturalmente mientras se apoyaba en la pared que minutos antes había sido el soporte y testigo de su amor por Ada.

_Leon… por favor… no digas eso

_Vete_ repitió con un gruñido semejante al de un animal furioso y herido que se aferra a la vida con cada fibra de su ser.

El sonido del comunicador de Angela le dio la señal que debía irse, sin importar sus propios deseos o los de Leon, ella debía marcharse, humillada, herida, enojada y en cierta forma arrepentida por haberle causado a su amado más dolor… definitivamente el tiro le había salido por la culata y la bala había impactado en su garganta. Se retiró con paso lento y postura cabizbaja, apretando los puños.

Una vez a solas, Leon se deja caer sobre el piso, dispuesto a pasar al menos unos minutos de autocompasión como siempre que ella se iba y lo dejaba… con la diferencia que ahora, no volvería jamás; sus ojos miran el suelo y encuentran la prenda que él mismo había roto en el afán desesperado de hacer suya a la infame mujer de rojo.

_Ada… Ada… por favor… perdóname_ susurra para sí, como si esperara que el bajo tono de su voz y el sencillo acto de presionar aquel trozo de tela contra su pecho fuera a penetrar el vacío de la noche, la crueldad de la distancia y el ahora frío corazón de su amada sólo para dar su mensaje sincero y arrepentido.

.-

.-

Ada nunca había disfrutado de las esposas, salvo de las que Leon guardaba en su cajón pero ese no era el caso en particular… en su entrenamiento había aprendido a liberarse de las esposas, pero eso de recordar las cosas de "novatos" se volvía un completo dolor en el culo, más cuando se llevaban años sin que esos pesados aros de metal toquen su piel… al menos no en la forma en la que lo estaban haciendo ahora.

Ella se preguntó como carajos había acabado en ese horrible vehículo, arrestada… esa palabra resonó en su cabeza despectivamente… arrestada… eso era caer bajo, la ladrona escarlata, la mismísima Ada Wong… arrestada por una mujer fea y sin un atisbo de elegancia o estilo que por lo visto estaba detrás de Leon. Leon… definitivamente ella no estaría en esta humillante situación sino hubiese cedido a sus encantos de niño bueno y manipulable. Ada Bufó sarcástica al pensar en las últimas palabras, al parecer, era ella quién jugaba el papel de manipulada… había caído redonda en la trampa de Kennedy y se odió por ello.

_Lo mataré en cuanto salga, nadie traiciona a Ada Wong_ se dijo a sí misma intentando convencerse de esa terrible mentira, ella lo amaba y no lo mataría ni aun cuando su propia vida corriera riesgos… pero al menos lo mantendría se mantendría alejada de él.

La mercenaria sabía que no tardaría mucho tiempo en salir, su jefe, Derek C. Simmons la sacaría de prisión cuanto antes o ella saldría de allí por su cuenta y se cargaría a cuantos a todo ser vivo que se pusiera en su camino.

.-

.-

Unas solitarias lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Kennedy que aún sostenía el recuerdo que Ada había dejado atrás; su corazón estaba dolido y le sorprendió que por primera vez su conciencia y su razón trabajaran juntas para calmar un poco su dolor. Se puso de pie para actuar como el jodido agente del gabinete especial del presidente que era; si Ada tenía órdenes de captura, entonces él tendría acceso al expediente y al caso completo; una pequeña luz de esperanza brilló en su interior, quizás no había perdido completamente a Ada y hasta podría ayudarla… no… la ayudaría sin importar el precio, él la quería devuelta, quería verla para explicarle que era inocente, que no sabía nada de su arresto, que su encuentro había sido amoroso como todos, que se había entregado a ella con amor y nada más… que no había sido una trampa o una treta para que ella cayera. Agarró su comunicador y llamó a la única persona que sabía que lo ayudaría… Ingrid Hunnigan.

_Hunnigan_ llamó el rubio con voz pesada

_ ¿Leon?_ la castaña captó el tono del agente y supo lo que sucedía, pero decidió esperar_ ¿Qué sucede?

_Dime… ¿Qué sabes sobre la captura de una mujer llamada Ada Wong?_ su "relación" con Ada había sido siempre un secreto, salvo para algunos… como Claire y Angela quién tuvo que enterarse de ella cuando él la rechazó.

Un largo silencio del otro lado de la línea.

_Responde_ Leon empezaba a impacientarse, mientras pasaban los minutos más se alejaba Ada de él. La castaña sabía que había sido descubierta e intentó pensar en que decirle a su amigo y de disculparse de alguna forma_ Tu lo sabías

_Mis órdenes eran mantenerte fuera del caso Wong, todas las autoridades la estaban buscando

_ Yo soy un agente del gobierno ¿Por qué no fui enviado yo mismo a capturarla?_ El rubio ya se dio cuenta que su relación con la espía había salido a la luz… pero quería que esa mujer se lo dijera.

_ No fuiste enviado dada tu relación personal con ella_ dijo luego de un momento.

_ ¿Quién dio aviso sobre eso? ¿Es que acaso me están espiando? ¿Ya no tengo vida personal en mi propio país?_ espetó furioso

_La agente de la BSAA, Angela Miller dio aviso de tu relación con Ada Wong, y el secretario de seguridad nacional, Derek C. Simmons, dio órdenes que no se te avisara sobre ello_ confesó Hunnigan.

_ ¿Y NO ME DIJISTE?_ gritó sin poder contenerse.

_Leon no sabía de su historia juntos_ se defendió inútilmente.

_ Pero ahora lo entiendo… ¿Quieres saber la historia?... llevo años buscando que ella acepte estar conmigo, llevo años esperando que deje su trabajo, que deje el maldito bando en que se encuentra para estar a mi lado; hoy casi acepta todo eso, casi había logrado retenerla… pude sentir algo con ella, un futuro quizás_ Su voz se quebraba de vez en cuando y su odio por Angela crecía a cada minuto.

_Leon…

_No digas nada, no quiero escuchar nada… todos ustedes me la quitaron de las manos y no voy a descansar un segundo hasta volver a tenerla conmigo_ escupió_ gracias por todo, Hunnigan

Luego de lanzar el último comentario cargado de ponzoña y dolor la comunicación se cortó.

.-

.-

El viaje fue largo y tedioso, Ada no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de tratos, quizás en los inicios de su carrera, hacía algo más 15 años, le habría importado una mierda estar en una celda, pero la verdad era que en los últimos tiempos se había malacostumbrado demasiado a los lujosos hoteles, a los autos deportivos, a cenas caras, viajes en jets y aviones privados o en primera clase… simplemente, esto ya no era para ella.

_Sigo preguntándome bajo que cargos me han arrestado_ preguntó cuando uno de los soldado abrió la puerta del vehículo que la transportaba; ella se carcajeó internamente al ver el miedo reflejado en los ojos del hombre, por lo visto su fama… o mejor dicho su infama era su carta de presentación.

Nadie le respondió, Ada imagino que solo obtendría respuestas en el interrogatorio, como no podía hacer gran cosa se dejo llevar hasta la sala en donde llegaría el agente encargado del interrogatorio, los guardias la esposaron a la mesa del interrogatorio y su pies a la silla, ella gruño molesta, la dejaron sola y en un par de minutos en el lumbral de la puerta aprecio la agente del BSSA, Angela Miller, seguida de ella entraron 2 guardias de las fuerzas especiales.

_ Ah… nos volvemos a ver… dime algo… ¿A qué se debe que esté recibimiento tan poco amable? _ preguntó con una sonrisa que sólo se dibujo en sus labios. Angela no contestó_ ¿Es que me tienes miedo, Miller?

_ En tus sueños, Wong _ la castaña le sostuvo la mirada. Ada chasqueó la lengua.

_Entonces, dime ¿Por qué tanta medida de seguridad? _ le dijo mientras miraba a los 2 agentes y movía sus manos y sus piernas haciendo sonar las cadenas.

_Es el protocolo _su pretendida valentía inicial comenzaba a desvanecerse, la espía había dado en el clavo.

_No me digas, así que los de la BSAA salieron más profesionales que el FBI _ se burlo Ada. Si esa maldita dio justo en el blanco, a Angela le hervía la sangre, la ganadora sería ella, ella se quedaría con el crédito de haber capturado a Ada Wong y se quedaría con Leon… no sería humillada por esa mujer.

_Eres una criminal_ acusó la castaña.

_Pruébalo_ sonrió Ada_ Sinceramente aún espero que me digan bajo que cargos estoy aquí… hasta donde sé, tener relaciones sexuales en un callejón no es un delito… menos uno que involucre a los poderosos de la BSAA

_Te hiciste pasar por una agente de la BSAA y eres sospechosa de incentivar el bioterrorismo en un país con conflictos políticos.

_ ¿Te das cuenta que si, en efecto, me hubiese hecho pasar por una agente de la BSAA mi deber hubiese sido contener, eliminar o investigar el bioterrorismo en lugar de "incentivarlo"?_ Wong se carcajeó para sus adentros al ver la expresión de Miller_ vamos, Miller, es tu trabajo… tú estás en la dichosa BSAA me imagino que debes tener alguna idea de lo que pasa aquí ¿verdad?

_CÁLLATE_ gritó furiosa, humillada.

_No soy una persona peligrosa_ dijo con un tono de voz tan inocente y con una mirada tan fría que Angela sintió un frío recorrer su espina.

_Lo eres

_Demuéstralo… ¿Estaba armada cuando me arrestaste? ¿Acaso me opuse?_ Miller apretó los dientes furiosa, aquella mujer tenía razón y se burlaba de ella con cada palabra que salía de sus labios_ ¿En qué se basan para arrestarme?

_En la denuncia de Svetlana Belikova sobre ti

_Jamás he oído sobre ella_ mintió.

_Mientes

_ ¿Acaso lees mi mente? ¿O es que eres dueña de la verdad?

_No juegues conmigo_ gruñó golpeando con su mano la metálica mesa sobre la que Ada tenía los brazos apoyados, la espía no se inmutó; de hecho, su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y en sus ojos brilló el fuego del odio.

_Desátame_ susurró; su simple ronroneo, mortífero hizo que a Angela se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca, por lo que se alejo unos pasos de ella sin levantar sospecha de su creciente miedo; los soldados no se dieron cuenta pero Ada rio por lo bajo, ella sí lo había notado, sus años de entrenamiento la habían convertido en una especie de sabueso, capaz de oler el miedo a metros _ además… ¿Qué tan confiable puede ser la palabra de una déspota oligarca sedienta de poder y que además, según he oído, que se dedicaba a mantener colmenas enteras de B.O.W? Creo que ustedes chicos, deberían asegurar su fuente.

La verdad era que ella tenía razón, si la espía seguía jugando ese papel deberían liberarla, porque de hecho no había demasiadas pruebas; la verdad, toda la BSAA se había sorprendido con la captura… nadie lo esperaba.

_Hay pruebas Wong

_Oh… ¿Puedo saber cuáles? _ hizo una risita burlona_ Digo, ya que me tienen esposada al menos podrían decirme la razón con un argumento válido legalmente

_Eso es clasificado _ dijo con rabia

_ ¿Enserio? y yo que pensé que eran profesionales _ dijo burlona con fingida decepción.

_NO JUEGUES CONMIGO _ grito exasperada la castaña; aquella mujer odiosa la estaba sacando de sus casillas.

_ ¿Yo? ¿Jugar contigo? Por favor Miller, no eres tan interesante o influyente como para que me moleste en jugar contigo_ dijo despectiva _ pero como sea, creo que si soy una "criminal", como mínimo merezco saber bajo que cargos me tienen en este lugar y sus pruebas de base que justifiquen mi arresto

Angela sentía que la ulcera se le reventaba esa espía era imposible pero tenía razón y eso era lo que le fastidiaba más; nadie confiaba en que ella pudiera manejar a Wong… pero no descansaría hasta verla perdida, esa mujer frente a ella le había arrebatado todo y no se la llevaría barata.

_ No tienes derecho a eso _ respondió la agente enojada

_No me digas… ahora esto es abuso de poder… o será que… ¿no tienen las supuestas pruebas? _ Otra vez en el blanco de nuevo; Angela ya estaba fuera de sus casillas _ Vamos Miller no vengas con esas cosas, conozco mis derechos y no estoy haciendo más que exigir lo que me corresponde… en este caso, respuestas coherentes que tus labios parecen incapaces de pronunciar

Su voz tranquila hacía que la castaña se retorciera, esa mujer la insultaba y la humillaba con cada maldita palabra que salía de sus labios, la insultaba sólo con respirar y lo peor... era que sabía que no podía hacer nada, no podía matarla, no podía sacarle respuestas, no podía siquiera entrar en su juego; gruñó rendida y frustrada, necesitaba un descanso y sinceramente ya no quería estar cerca de esa zorra.

.-

.-

Ada realmente disfrutaba su juego con el pequeño pedazo de mierda castaña que jugaba a tener el poder; ciertamente a la espía le recordó que en su infancia algún olvidado familiar de su edad estaba desesperado por llamar la atención de los mayores "mírenme, mírenme soy un rey" o "mírenme, mírenme soy un héroe"… el triste caso de la escoria frente a ella era similar… "mírenme, mírenme soy una agente" resultaba terriblemente divertido si se lo veía desde el punto de vista de Ada, pero sabía que para los compañeros de trabajo Miller… el sólo hecho de estar con ella debía ser un completo infierno.

Como fuere, para Wong era divertido ver cómo el rostro de hombre de Angela se retorcía de rabia cuando no conseguía sus preciadas respuestas y ella pensó que aún podían seguir jugando antes que a Simmons se le ocurriera sacarla de aquel maldito e incómodo lugar; estaba desesperada por una ducha y aún más por probar aquel café vienés que había comprado antes de salir a la última misión.

La puerta metálica se abrió y un guardia entró para susurrarle algo al oído de Miller; Ada no pudo escuchar las palabras del hombre quién luego de dar su mensaje se retiró del lugar.

_ ¿No quieres hablar?...bien… veremos cómo te va con el FBI _ se rio Angela, Ada pareció ignorarla completamente _ suerte con ellos Wong... Se la van a llevar

"¿FBI? Vaya pero que suerte tengo… ahora sí me van a sacar estas malditas esposas de las piernas" pensó mientras se quedaba quieta en su asiento, dejando que el guardia de la derecha la libere de las ataduras de sus tobillos. Cuando el soldado volvió a ponerse de pie, ella le propinó un fuerte golpe con el codo directo en el bajo abdomen; el otro guardia la levantó de la silla y la sostuvo en un fuerte abrazo que inmovilizaba sus miembros superiores, pero eso no era algo con lo que Ada Wong no pudiera lidiar, un pisotón en el pie del hombre, seguido de unos pequeños huesos rotos y quejidos de dolor provocaron que la espía sea liberada. Para su suerte, ella era demasiado rápida y Angela, demasiado idiota como para hacer sonar la alarma; la castaña estaba sorprendida y sus ojos parecían a punto de salirse de sus órbitas. Ada caminó hacia la agente de la BSAA como un león hacia su presa; el sonido de sus gráciles y silenciosos pasos resonaba en el lugar y Miller no podía mover un solo músculo.

_ Vaya soldaditos… son realmente unos inútiles… pensé que sería más complicado… y eso que son los del servicio especial del BSSA… No me hagan reír_ bufó molesta.

Cuando Angela finalmente pudo reaccionar, sacó su arma y apuntó a Ada, ella se estuvo quieta; Miller cometió el error de sentirse en control y se acercó a la morena, permitiéndole a la espía golpear el cañón del arma provocando que su portadora la soltara.

Los agentes del FBI ingresaron a la sala de interrogatorios y vieron el momento exacto en el que la supuesta espía propinaba un golpe en el rostro de la agente de la BSAA; inmediatamente apuntaron sus armas a la agresora mientras la castaña sostenía su nariz rota y gruñía de dolor tirando algunas maldiciones de vez en cuando. Los del FBI llevaron en custodia a la fémina y ella no se opuso; ciertamente había tenido demasiada diversión con esa suerte de mujer. Al llegar al umbral de la puerta, Angela finalmente pudo levantar la vista y dirigirle a Ada una mirada de odio; ella sonrió.

_Por cierto Miller… mendigar amor es horrible… deberías trabajar en tu autoestima_ dijo para luego guiñarle un ojo y salir del cuarto, dejándola humillada y con el claro mensaje que eso era sólo el principio de lo que le esperaba.

.-

.-

Angela estaba contenta, sí, esa maldita le había roto la nariz, pero al menos el mismísimo encargado de seguridad nacional Derek C. Simmons había pedido hablar con ella en persona para saber sobre el caso Wong, de seguro la felicitaría por su trabajo capturando a esa zorra y por ponerla bajo la custodia del FBI. Si pensaba en el reconocimiento que eso le traería en su trabajo, una nariz rota no representaba más que una pequeña herida de guerra.

_Así que la sospechosa, Ada Wong, está bajo arresto, debo decir que estoy muy conforme con el trabajo de la BSAA al capturar a tal personaje_ decía un hombre castaño y alto_ podría decirme ¿Cómo fue que la encontraron?

_Bueno… como he avisado antes, esta mujer sostiene algún tipo de relación con el agente Kennedy; los encontré manteniendo relaciones sexuales_ Angela prácticamente susurró las últimas palabras, el recuerdo aún dolía_ entonces procedí a su arresto

.-

.-

Derek sintió que el alma le caía a los pies cuando escuchó las palabras "relaciones sexuales", de seguro era una mentira, una vil mentira… Ada nunca, nunca se metería con agente, alguien así jamás estaría a su altura; la sola idea de imaginar a un hombre tan simple dentro de ella revolvía el estómago de Simmons y hacía rechinar sus dientes.

_Señor… ¿está bien?_ la voz de aquella mujer desfigurada lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

_Sí, dígame… agente… ¿Lo que dice es verdad?_ el castaño agradeció que la persona frente a él tuviera los ojos casi cerrados dada la hinchazón de su rostro; así ella no podría ver su ira reflejada.

_Sí, lo es…_ Simmons no pudo ocultar el gruñido que se escapó de su garganta.

_NO… mientas_ Derek se sentía más iracundo con cada afirmación. Angela retrocedió medio paso, al ver la reacción del hombre.

_No… no lo estoy haciendo señor… en efecto, Ada Wong fue encontrada en pleno coito con el agente Leon S. Kennedy, momentos antes de su arresto

_Es una acusación muy grave la que hace_ Él apretaba sus puños con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron tan blancos como el mismo papel.

_Lo sé, pero es una real

_Bien, retírese

Apenas la mujer dejó el cuarto, Derek tomó la copa de cristal de su escritorio y la estrelló contra la pared, volviéndola mil pedazos pequeños y peligrosos… sintió la ira recorrer cada fibra de su cuerpo… ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso? ¿Porqué lo traicionaba así? Con un agente… un simple agente. Se encaminó a la mesa ratona que contenía sus deliciosos y caros licores, definitivamente necesitaba uno, o muchos, no importaba. Se sirvió un vaso completo de whisky y dio un largo trago; su mano temblaba considerablemente haciendo que mucho del líquido se derramara en su barba y sobre su ropa.

No podía ser cierto, nada de eso… ella jamás haría algo así, si lo rechazaba a él, no tenía sentido que se estuviera revolcando con alguien inferior. Eso era una pesadilla.

.-

.-

Había pasado un mes desde que Angela había arrancado a Ada de sus brazos, desde ese momento él recibía constantes llamadas y mensajes de aquella mujer, pero él no tenía ninguna intención de recibirlos. El último había sido de por sí un infierno y la sola de tener que escuchar a Miller dando excusas o pidiendo falsas disculpas le enfurecía enormemente ya que era gracias a ella que Ada no estaba a su lado.

Leon debía admitir que realmente, la espía nunca había estado a su lado y que entre visita y visita había al menos dos o tres meses, no sólo uno; como fuere, el caso era que antes, él estaba seguro que algún día ella entraría por a su departamento, tendrían una sesión de sexo desesperado y desenfrenado en el que pondrían sus verdaderos sentimientos sobre la mesa, en el que en silencio se dirían todo lo que debían y soñaban decirse, para luego, sin más, dejar que ella se vaya en medio de la noche, dejando solo sus recuerdos. Pero ahora la historia era diferente, muy diferente… aquella mujer que él amaba, ahora pensaba que la había traicionado, que la había usado y la verdad que nada estaba más apartado de la estúpida realidad; pero lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera podía dar con ella. Los idiotas arriba de él habían prohibido que tenga cualquier tipo de contacto o conocimiento sobre su caso, por lo que no tenía idea de si ella había logrado escapar o si seguía presa. Ambos escenarios eran completamente posibles, Ada era una mujer con la astucia, la habilidad y los contactos para salir de cualquier lugar… en cuyo caso, él estaba seguro que habría oído noticias sobre la terrible muerte o desaparición de Angela; por otra parte, si no hubiese conseguido salir… eso era peor, conocía desde adentro los interrogatorios que se hacían y no pudo evitar la formación de un terrible nudo en su estómago con la sola idea de lo que podía estar pasándole en ese preciso momento y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que hubiese encontrado una forma ética o no de salir de su prisión.

.-

.-

Había transcurrido un desde que Ada había pasado a la custodia del FBI y por alguna razón el maldito Simmons aún no la sacaba, si ese hijo de puta seguía demorándose, entonces ella tendría que buscar su propia forma de salir y eso sin lugar a dudas terminaría en una masacre que sin precedentes que no haría más que confirmar las sospechas del FBI sobre que era una criminal.

Como fuere, los interrogatorios eran aburridos, un dulce agente más o menos de la edad de Leon o quizás más joven fue el primero en interrogarla, pero no consiguió absolutamente nada más que el silencio de Ada y alguna que otra palabra que ponía en evidencia su presunta inocencia y ciertamente, la espía estaba segura que el agente se creyó el papel que ella interpretaba; y quizás el soquete intentó convencer a alguno de sus superiores para que la liberaran… naturalmente, los que eran más desconfiados (y más inteligentes) sacaron al agente del caso y optaron por hacer uso de métodos "poco ortodoxos" para hacerla hablar… todos resultaron un juego de niños que trajeron a la mente de Ada muchos recuerdos de sus días de entrenamiento.

El siguiente agente que llegó era un hombre que fingía ser rudo, se la pasaba gritando, golpeando la mesa, pateando sillas y tirando cualquier objeto que tuviera cerca con el inútil fin de intimidar a Ada.

_ ¿Le temes a la muerte?_ le había preguntado un día en que no quedaba más que destrozar en la habitación de interrogatorios.

_Todos morimos… ¿Para qué angustiarse por ello?_ le sonrió y el hombre le devolvió una retorcida risa, sacó su arma y la colocó sobre la mesa metálica.

_Juguemos entonces

_ ¿No es lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora?_ preguntó con un burlón desinterés.

_Vamos, sólo pondremos una bala… ¿Crees que tienes suerte, Wong?_ ella veía su juego y era realmente divertido, una ruleta rusa en un interrogatorio era un paseo en el parque, tan simple e inclusive tan inocente como eso; Ada no le temía a las armas, no le temía a la muerte… bailaba con la muerte, la abrazaba, jugaba con ella mientras esperaba el inevitable momento en que debería ir con ella… perdiendo el juego.

_Si tuviera suerte, estaría en casa, tomando un baño y viendo televisión ¿no crees?_ el hombre gruñó molesto y ella se sintió victoriosa en su interior_ ¿Seguro que quieres jugar? Si muero, no tendrás la confesión que no existe pero que te empeñas en sacarme

_Tomaré el riesgo

_Me imagino que jugarás conmigo… no es divertido sola_ sonrió ella.

Como era de esperarse, el primer turno era suyo, Ada puso el arma en su sien y sin apartar la mirada de los ojos cafés del agente apretó el gatillo; la bala no salió. El hombre hizo lo mismo y dio un casi imperceptible suspiro de alivio cuando el proyectil no fue disparado; una vez más fue el turno de Ada y no pasó nada. El agente tomó su turno y la suerte se acabó, su cuerpo cayó inerte en el suelo y las paredes cercanas quedaron manchadas con salpicaduras de sangre y materia humana… incluso la misma espía quedó con algunas gotas rojas sobre su piel. Otros agentes entraron apresurados a la sala y por alguna razón se sorprendieron al encontrar a su compañero muerto en el suelo con su propia arma en la mano.

En parte, Wong se sintió algo mal por la muerte de eso loco personaje, de alguna forma le caía bien, era como un cachorro enojado que muerde la mano del amo con sus tiernos dientes que no pueden herir a nadie… eso era el agente caído para ella… un cachorro inofensivo, un pseudo tipo rudo que no tenía idea de lo que significaba vivir o morir para alguien como la conocida Ladrona Escarlata; no podía mentir al decir que le gustaba vivir, la vida estaba llena de buenas y exquisitas sensaciones, mientras que la muerte era algo tan… definitivo; pero no importaba, al final del día todo espía y más ella, sabían que la vida para ellos no era más que parte del juego de alguien más, ni su vida, ni su cuerpo les pertenecían… sólo eran objetos, máquinas de matar y robar… envases vacíos en los que sus jefes ponían una mezcla para sacar lo que ellos necesitaban, un ladrón, un asesino… lo que fuera.

Luego del suicidio del agente, el FBI decidió tomar medidas más fuertes, enviaron a otro "soldado" no tan diferente al anterior sólo que era particularmente desagradable, más violento que el muerto, misógino como nadie y más feo que un golpe en los senos.

Este personaje resultaba molesto para Ada, sus estúpidos comentarios sobre que él no creía en absoluto que ella pudiera haber hecho todo de lo que estaba acusada sólo por ser mujer le hacían dar ganas de confesarlo todo y estrellar su malformada cabeza contra la pared; pero eso hubiese sido un movimiento apresurado y emocional… inaceptable.

_Realmente te ves bien_ decía mientras se paseaba a su alrededor, con una sonrisa similar a la de una hiena.

_Gracias_ le contestó

_No creo que debas estar aquí_ le susurró al oído y su horrible aliento inundó las fosas nasales de Ada.

_Curioso, digo lo mismo, no creo que debas estar aquí

_ ¿Qué insinúas?_ se irguió, molesto

_Lo que dije, que no debes estar aquí, no creo que seas tan buen agente… aunque viendo lo visto…_ el puño cerrado del agente impactó fuertemente en su mejilla; ella sonrió mientras sentía una pequeña hinchazón formarse en el lugar_ Vaya hombre

_Pff, ya verás que clase de hombre soy_ definitivamente Ada lo había hecho enojar, el sujeto bajó la bragueta de su pantalón y colocó su miembro semi erecto sobre la mesa. La espía se hizo de la vista gorda.

_ ¿Y? No está mal… pero he visto mejores_ el agente gruño y empujó la cabeza de la mujer hacia la mesa, forzándola a acercarse a él.

_ ¿Y probaste mejores? Seguro que muchos, pinta de puta no te falta, pero ninguno como este_ el olor nauseabundo volvió a invadir a la mercenaria provocando una pequeña arcada que divirtió más al agente_ anda abre

Bien, la situación era humillante para ella, tenía frente a su rostro un miembro y a su detestable dueño intentando meterlo en su boca, no había forma que eso terminara bien… al menos no para él. Ada abrió la boca y dejó que el desagradable pedazo de carne entrara en su cavidad bucal, el horrible sabor le daba unas nauseas terribles que por suerte fue capaz de aguantar, luego de dejar pasar unos centímetros ella cerró fuertemente las mandíbulas atrapándolo entre sus dientes y haciendo que el agente diera un grito de dolor. Ella lo soltó y tal y como lo esperaba, vinieron los golpes de parte del herido sujeto, debía admitir que tenía fuerza, pero no era nada que Ada Wong no pudiera soportar con una sonrisa en los labios y un poco de sangre cayendo de ellos… sangre suya y del agente.

Ada hubiera esperado que aquel tipo quede fuera de su caso, después del incidente, pasaron unos días en los que no la molestaron en absoluto con ningún tipo de interrogatorios y fue por eso cuando se sorprendió que el mismo sujeto entrara de nuevo en la sala de interrogatorios.

_Hola… es bueno verte_ le sonrió ella

_No creas que puedes sacarme así como así, puta

_ ¿Qué tal tus días de abstinencia? Me imagino que ese chico malo no entrará en ningún lugar por un buen tiempo

_No es lo único con lo que me puedo divertir_ le dijo en un tono sádico y lleno de odio mientras pasaba la punta de su lengua por el lóbulo de Ada; deslizó una de sus manos hacia el pecho de la mujer y comenzó a estrujar con movimientos casi dolorosos, como si buscara su propio placer en el dolor de la espía… ella no le dio el gusto. Sus desagradables toques se incrementaron, se volvieron más violentos y molestos; el tipo era un total y completo cerdo; pero no era el primero con el que ella se encontraba, por lo que no se inmutaba con sus desesperados intentos de romper su dignidad… de todas formas, todo era peor para él, cuando su erección se hacía presente un dolor fuertísimo lo acompañaba y al final el idiota fue sacado del caso y Ada quedó coronada como un hueso duro de roer; eso no sorprendió a nadie, sabían que era la mejor en lo que hacía y lo demostraba cada día. Por eso, debían hacer uso de la artillería pesada, destinada a los más peligrosos… justo como ella; el agente federal de las fuerzas especiales del FBI, Ryan Wolf, el más experto en interrogatorios fue designado al caso Wong y todos sabían que podían pasar sólo dos cosas, una que la mujer hablara… o dos… que muriera; él agente Wolf era reconocido por sus métodos sádicos y tortuosos con 100% de efectividad, se caracterizaba por su frialdad a la hora de hacer su trabajo y por su peligroso patriotismo, no le importaba quién fuera o qué condiciones tuviera, si resultaba una amenaza para su amado país para él era un criminal que merecía una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

.-

.-

Su celda de confinamiento solitario era peor que la anterior, su única compañía eran las ratas que la visitaban para confirmar si seguía viva o no, algunas incluso parecían confundirse si la encontraban durmiendo y sus tediosos rasguños junto con sus chillidos agudos no hacían más que ponerla de un peor humor.

Sí, definitivamente recordaba que esa era la parte que más había odiado de su entrenamiento, las semanas en confinamiento… muchos no pasaban esa dura prueba, se suicidaban antes de completar la segunda semana; pero ella era diferente, ella sí lo había logrado cuando era una jovencita y sin duda lo haría ahora también aunque hubiese perdido la costumbre de estar en lugares así, siempre había que volver a los comienzos, y esa pequeña habitación inmunda parecía el lugar correcto para hacerlo.

Pasaron varios días antes de que alguien volviera a buscar a Ada para su siguiente interrogatorio, en cierta forma se sintió algo aliviada de ver personas en lugar de roedores, pero su atisbo de alivio de esfumó en cuanto vio a su nuevo agente a cargo, un hombre alto y fornido de unos 40 años, cabello azabache y ojos ámbar… una gran cicatriz cruzaba gran parte de su rostro y en sus ojos se reflejaba la experiencia de la muerte y la guerra, ella supo entonces que los juegos de niños habían acabado.


	3. Chapter 3: al borde del abismo

_**disclaimer: los personajes no nos pertenecen (lamentablemente) le pertenecen a CAPCOM**_

_**HOLA CHICOS¡ PERDON POR LA TARDANZA, ESPERO QUE LA ESPERA HAYA VALIDO LA PENA Y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, NOS SUBEN EL ANIMO PARA CONTINUAR ESTA EXTRAÑA HISTORIA XDDD… ACONTINUACION UN BREVE MENSAJE DE LIRIONEGRO1**_

_**LIRIONEGRO1: wooooooow más de... e.e bueno demasiado tiempo desde la última actualización, mil disculpas por eso jeje peeero, aquí estamos de nuevo. Muchas gracias por leer y apoyarnos con sus hermosos revs *-* espero que disfruten este enfermo capítulo**_

_**AHORA SIN MÁS PREHAMBULOS DIFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA**_

_**CAPITULO 3:**_

_**Al borde del abismo **_

_Pero que tenemos aquí… más escoria_ escupió mientras observaba con asco a la mujer que yacía en un rincón_ quítenle esa porquería de ropa que trae.

Las órdenes de su nuevo custodio y potencial torturador se cumplieron rápidamente, uno de los hombres que lo acompañaban se acercó a ella y arrancó de su piel los restos de lo que alguna vez había sido un hermoso y carísimo traje.

Una vez más, ella estaba allí, vulnerable para los ojos de cualquier idiota que no supiera observar nada más que a una mujer en ropa interior herida parcialmente y marcada por la suciedad que se acumula en su piel.

_ Vas a necesitar más que estos para humillarme, eres como los demás _ rio por lo bajo

_ ¿Quien dijo que era para humillarte? Es sólo una cuestión de comodidad_ le respondió con una sonrisa sádica que hizo que la de la fémina desapareciera.

Ryan Wolf se acercó con paso decidido a la mujer que estaba a sus pies, se puso de cuchillas a su lado y tomó entre sus dedos su ahora, un poco más larga y descuidada cabellera, con un tirón fuerte la obligó a encontrarse con sus ojos ámbar; Ada había visto esos ojos antes… los había visto en Jack Krauser, ese jodido enfermo, de seguro este sujeto no era diferente a ese pedazo de mierda, un soldado sociópata que justifica su sed de sangre con una idea de falsa justicia.

Quizás fue la mirada de ese hombre, o los recuerdos y el desprecio que le provocaba su similitud con Krauser lo que le hizo mirarlo desafiante, con la misma mirada que le dedicaba al mismísimo Wesker de cuando en cuando. El sádico agente colocó el frío cañón de su arma en la sien de la espía, pero ella no se movió… una pistola no la intimidaba… la muerte no la intimidaba. Lo siguiente que Wong sintió fue el frío suelo impactar contra su rostro y el resto de su cuerpo, además del ardor que había quedado latente en su cuero cabelludo; sin embargo, no emitió sonido alguno.

Wolf sonrió, era tal y como decían, un hueso duro de roer, lo veía en sus ojos, lo sentía en cada fibra de su ser… todo sería muy divertido. Con su cabeza dio la orden que el guardia entendió rápidamente. En cuestión de un momento la mujer estaba esposada de frente a los barrotes de la celda, Ryan debía admitir que era una imagen ciertamente erótica, aquella mujer tenía un cuerpo espectacular y a él nada le excitaba más que tener a una mujer bajo su pulgar.

_Sé qué eres, sé lo que haces, déjame decirte, me importa una mierda matarte y sé que a nadie le importaría que murieras_ le dijo al oído con tono frío y amenazante mientras su mano recorría lentamente la línea de su espalda hasta llegar una vez más a su cabello y tirarlo hacia atrás.

_ Haz esto menos doloroso… ¿para quien trabajas? _ Soltó y como era de esperarse, no hubo respuesta_ ¡HABLA!

Su grito resonó varias veces en el oído de Ada, la estridente voz del personaje era sin duda una buena arma que había logrado aturdirla.

_Parece que ustedes, amigos, no conocen otra palabra _ se burló. Ryan le dedicó una sonrisa que para nada se reflejó en su mirada, se puso de pie y sacó su cinturón.

_ ¿No te dijeron lo que le pasó a tu amigo? _dijo Ada sarcástica

_ Si te portas bien quizás puedas tener a un hombre como yo_ respondió alistando su cinturón entre sus manos _ ahora dime ¿para quien trabajas?

La mujer no dijo palabra alguna. El pesado elemento cayó fuertemente sobre la piel desnuda de su espalda, ella sólo ahogó un respingo, eso había dolido y la piel alrededor del impacto ardía. Ryan repitió su pregunta, otra vez, no hubo sonido por parte de la mujer más que otro suspiro ahogado al sentir una vez más la correa golpear su cuerpo.

_Vamos a intentar otra cosa…_ dijo luego de dejar cinco grandes marcas en la espalda de la espía_ ¿Qué hay entre el agente Kennedy y tú?

La morena sintió su sangre helarse, si, parecía ser su culpa que ella estuviera en esa situación… pero ¿lo era?, ese hombre no estaría preguntando por la relación de ellos si supiera que Leon de verdad le había tendido una trampa… como fuere, no lo expondría a nada; aún después de todo, no quería joderlo.

_ ¿Hay alguien corrupto en el gobierno?

_Eso, no es algo que yo pueda decir_ su respuesta y su tono calmado le dio como resultado dos golpes más y ella pudo sentir el líquido caliente recorrer su espalda.

_ ¿Quiénes están involucrados? QUIERO NOMBRES… HABLA_ era una suerte que Wong ya se hubiera acostumbrado a los aullidos del hombre que resonaban en la pequeña habitación y taladraban sus oídos.

Por varias horas los únicos sonidos que se podían escuchar eran algunos jadeos de la espía, el insipiente chasquido del cuero golpeando contra su piel, los gritos de Ryan y el suave arrastrar de las botas del guardia que cambiaba su peso de un pie al otro. Ada estaba exhausta, pero no lo demostraba, el hambre, la sed, el agotamiento estaban acabando con ella silenciosamente y ella realmente se sentía fuera de práctica en ese ambiente, no era como que esto fuera peor a lo que vivió en sus entrenamientos… pero sin duda era un dolor en el culo; pensó en qué dirían sus mentores que otrora habían estado tan orgullosos de ella… de seguro aún lo estarían, estaba cansada, pero su espíritu seguía en pie; no por fidelidad a Simmons, no por su misión sino por su sola condición de espía y mercenaria, era mejor la muerte a romper su ley.

_ Creo que debería dejarla por hoy, morirá si sigue así _ dijo el guardia al notar la respiración de la espía y las heridas en su espalda, la carne estaba rojiza y surcada por hilos de sangre cada vez más gruesos que culminaban con algunas gotas de sangre en el sucio suelo.

_Me importa una mierda si muere o no

_Sigue, jamás diré nada porque no he hecho nada _ respondió Ada con convicción y voz cansada.

_MIENTES

_ Si muere no tendrás lo que quieres _ lo detuvo el guardia; el sujeto parecía no estar tan loco o ser tan frío, pero sin duda era un hombre de un complicado perfil psicológico. Wolf volteó a verlo y escupió en su dirección

_Bien, pero mañana sabrás lo que es el dolor, esto apenas empieza… _ Dijo Ryan expulsando veneno en cada de una de sus palabras y ensartando una fuerte patada en el costado de la mujer.

El guardia soltó a Ada de su atadura a la celda sólo para volver a poner las esposas en sus muñecas una vez más, la piel debajo de los aros metálicos estaba profundamente herida.

La sesión de interrogatorio del día siguiente fue peor, pero aún así la espía sostenía su silenciosa postura que no hacía más que enfurecer al enfermo hombre a su cargo que se había encargado de arrancarle bastante piel de su espalda.

Ryan estaba emputado, estaba seguro que esa mujer ocultaba algo, no había razón para mantenerse con vida… a menos que tuviera algo por lo que vivir, quizás una ilusión o algo así y él se encargaría de destrozar lo… todos tenían un punto de quiebre y juraba por todo lo santo y lo profano que él encontraría ese punto.

_Agua _ ordenó secamente.

_Vaya, no pensé que fuera generoso, agente_ bromeo Ada con pocas fuerzas desde el suelo, el guardia llegó con un gran balde de agua que fue puesto frente a la espía; acto seguido, sus esposas fueron reacomodadas en su espalda.

_Me imagino que eres inteligente… si lo eres habla porque no me importa matarte_ Ada no dijo nada, la mano de Ryan se posaba en la parte trasera de su cabeza y ella sabía lo que seguía, lo siguiente que sintió fue su rostro golpeando en el agua helada y el aire abandonando su pulmones, luego, esos retorcidos movimientos involuntarios que su cuerpo realizaba en busca de una liberación pronta para poder tomar una bocanada de aire. Wolf se divertía viéndola luchar… insistía en que era una imagen erótica. Luego de al menos 15 segundos, la sacó del agua tirando de su cabello.

_Sí… _habló agitada, dando bruscas bocanadas de aire. El agente sonrió _ gracias por el baño… Necesitaba uno, extrañe el agua.

Ryan gruñó fastidiado y volvió a hundirla en el helado líquido, ahora por un poco más de tiempo. Ada pensó que su torturador no era muy especial, había pasado todo ese tipo de cosas cuando no era más que una niña en entrenamiento. Segura como que su nombre era Ada Wong que un simple y enfermo agente del gobierno no iba a quebrarla.

Por suerte el juego del agua duró sólo un día y al siguiente el maldito psicópata de Wolf no se apareció; eso fue en teoría bueno para Ada, desde hacía un tiempo tenía demasiadas nauseas pero el sólo hecho de comer poco o casi no hacerlo le impedía regurgitar. Pudo notar en su cuerpo que había perdido unos cuantos kilos, vio su reflejo en el charco de agua sucia que estaba en su celda y ciertamente no reconocía a esa mujer con profundas ojeras, ojos hundidos, rastros de sangre seca y algunas magulladuras de color morado adornando su rostro otrora perfecto.

_Has resultado ser un hueso duro de roer Wong, mis respetos a tu miserable persona _ dijo con su característica y sádica sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento en la silla de madera que había traído consigo.

_Jodete_ susurró levemente la espía, su respuesta fue una sonora carcajada.

_Hoy tengo algo diferente para ti, Wong… me he cansado de este típico y blando juego de los golpes y el agua, dejemos los juegos de niños para los niños, tú y yo estamos en otro nivel… admiro tu perseverancia, pero sé que todos tienen un punto de quiebre y pronto… llegarás al tuyo_ le dijo con el brillo del odio en sus ojos ambarinos_ pero bien, hoy vamos a tener un jueguito, para variar un poco.

_Amo los juegos_ le respondió intentando no tragar pesado al ver el martillo que Wolf sacaba de su chaqueta. Sabía lo que sucedería y eso… iba a doler como el jodido infierno, pero no diría una palabra.

_bien… pero antes… tengo algo que hacer…_ dicho esto dio un fuerte pisotón en el pie de la mujer, sus huesos tronaron y ella apretó los dientes para ahogar el grito de dolor que pujaba por salir de su garganta. El dolor en su pie roto era lacerante y sin duda arruinaba toda posibilidad de escape, de seguro ese bastardo quería asegurarse que ella no intentara nada… maldito infeliz._ lo siento… ¿te dolió?

_No…

_Entonces no estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo. Por suerte tengo mucho tiempo para corregirme y hacerlo bien; de momento vamos a jugar al cerdito ¿bien?_ Ryan se inclinó sobre la mano derecha de la espía y empezó a señalar uno por uno sus dedos al compás de la canción_ este cerdito no salió, este cerdito comió, este cerdito no y… este cerdito fue.

Cuando el martillo impactó en una de sus falanges la fémina apretó los ojos aguantando el dolor no le daría el gusto de verla gritar o quejarse de dolor, no lo había hecho con nadie y esta no sería la excepción.

_Así que no me dirás nada

_Haz lo que quieras, me importa una mierda… no tendrás nada de mi

_Tendré todo que quiera de ti… aquí no tienes nada, cada centímetro de tu cuerpo me pertenece… y haré lo que me venga contigo_ siseó amenazante en su oído. La verdad Ryan llevaba algunos días disfrutando de las sensuales imágenes que recibía gracias a la mujer que tenía en frente; para él verla sufrir y contenerse le provocaba un placer único, era como una fruta prohibida, cada uno de sus intentos por quebrarla fallaba, su voluntad era digna de impresión, pero sin duda caería y su caída sería la más dulce de todas. Pero mientras tanto, seguiría golpeando el muro de su espíritu para estimular su inevitable ruptura_ hoy tendrás un día especial, creo que te lo has ganado.

_ ¿A sí? ¿Cuál podrá ser mi premio?_ preguntó sarcástica.

_Je… Brandon, hazle un favor a nuestra invitada y dale un baño_ ordenó Ryan al guardia que había estado con él en todo momento. El hombre no había mencionado más que alguna u otra palabra y al parecer sólo estaba allí para asistir ya que jamás tomaba partido en las torturas de Wolf… sólo observaba y cumplía las ordenes; la que se le había dado, no era diferente, luego de unos minutos volvió con agua fría, un sucio trozo de tela y alguna especie de jabón que no tenía ningún aroma especial.

El agente mojó la tela y empezó a limpiar el casi deshecho cuerpo de la espía que se encontraba nuevamente en el suelo, el agua rápidamente tomó un color oscuro mientras la piel de la mujer se limpiaba. Brandon era un hombre solitario, su trabajo había hecho que su vida privada fuera un completo desastre, sin mencionar que la oscuridad de las experiencias que cargaba se expandía en su alma cual cáncer terminal. Quizás fue por la soledad sumada al hecho de que era un hombre con todas la letras lo que provocó en su ser esa extraña excitación que hacía tiempo no sentía; no había forma de culparlo tampoco, esa fémina sin duda era hermosa sin importar por donde se la mire, el agente se hizo una imagen mental de aquella mujer en un mejor estado y supo que entonces su belleza debió ser épica, lo era aún ahora, en esa condición deteriorada pero aún sensual; Brandon admiró por un momento sus pechos, bien formados y firmes; tomó especial atención a su limpieza, sintiéndose endurecer un poco más en cada rose y con cada leve espasmo que ella hacía involuntariamente cuando tocaba alguna de sus tantas heridas y magulladuras.

Wolf observaba la escena, por primera vez la veía derrotada, pero no cómo él la quería… definitivamente él la quería destruida, hundida, que hablara o rogara por la muerte. Afortunadamente él era un hombre observador y el hecho de las especiales atenciones que Brandon ponía en el cuerpo de la mujer, además de cierta presión entre las piernas del hombrecillo, le dieron una idea a Ryan… de todos modos iba a pasar… ¿Porqué no apurar la situación un poco y de paso, tener un buen show?

_Brandon… te has portado muy bien… déjame recompensarte_ sonrió oscuramente_ fóllala.

_ ¿Qué?_ Ada suspiró vagamente mientras el guardia se mantenía incrédulo ante la orden.

_Ya me oíste… muéstrame como la montas, niño_ el guardia no era un niño, era quizás unos pocos años mayor que Ada, pero esa sola palabra era una gran provocación.

_Yo… yo…

_No te lo estoy preguntando y si no quieres que yo te folle a ti, más vale que hagas lo que digo_ le dijo con el mismo tono amenazante que usaba con todas sus víctimas_ además, eso en tus pantalones indica que de verdad lo quieres, hazlo.

El agente más joven tragó pesadamente, no esperaba ser parte de todo eso… no más de lo que ya era, pero no tenía otra alternativa, en cierta forma era su culpa, si Ryan no hubiese notado su ¿involuntaria? Erección muy probablemente no tendría que estar metido en esa situación; aunque… ya estaba allí y lo había deseado secretamente.

Brandon bajó sus pantalones revelando su hombría que clamaba por el cálido interior de una mujer… o por lo menos por atención de algún tipo. Se colocó detrás de la fémina, tomó sus caderas, posicionándola de rodillas… a esas alturas, ya era casi una muñeca de trapo rota que se ponía en la posición que se le indicaba, no tenía fuerzas, estaba enferma y todo lo que tenía por delante en su camino… no podía más que empeorar. El guardia sacudió la cabeza levemente, no era el momento de pensar en ello, él llevó unos dedos a su boca y lubricó la entrada de la mujer para entrar en ella suavemente; no estaba húmeda, no lo esperaba, pero aún así se sentía de los mil demonios, aunque no sabía si era su interior, si era el tiempo que había pasado o si era la torcida situación lo que lo hacía sentirse tan bien; optó por pensar en las dos primeras opciones…

_Más fuerte_ ordenó Wolf desde su asiento y Brandon aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas, quizás por una cuestión de defensas, el cuerpo de la supuesta espía comenzó a generar su propia humedad haciendo la tarea aún más placentera para el agente que suspiraba con cada movimiento lento, pero fuerte y seguro.

Ada cerró sus ojos, no era la primera vez que pasaba, ni sería la última… por alguna razón desde que la habían apresado de la forma más ridícula su mente no se alejaba de aquellas primeras lecciones que había aprendido tan bien cuándo no era más que una niña con sueños de grandeza en el oscuro negocio de los mercenarios.

Su mente viajó al último ciclo de entrenamiento, uno de los más duros, ya que era cuando aprendía que su cuerpo no le pertenecía, que su cuerpo no era ningún templo como se les hacía creer a muchas personas; su cuerpo, era una herramienta, un arma, un medio que le permitía llegar a un fin… la última tarea de ese ciclo consistía en no sentir absolutamente nada cuando alguien tomaba su cuerpo.

-.-.-.

_Una habitación enorme, demasiados cuerpos, quejidos y llantos solitarios, alguno que otro gruñido gutural que indicaba la culminación de otra "lección" a alguna de las jovencitas que se encontraban allí… a lo lejos un disparo y el sonido de un cuerpo al caer inerte sobre el suelo._

_En los últimos cuatro días al menos veinte de las cien niñas que habían ingresado a esa habitación con la intención de mantener su espíritu fuerte y decidido se habían suicidado; era su única salida, la única salida que podrían tener… fuera de esas paredes mohosas no había vida más que la de una mercenaria, no había vuelta atrás… ni siquiera la posibilidad de girar la cabeza y recordar lo que fueron_ _antes de entrar allí._

__Estrecha_ gruñó un hombre mayor y fornido al momento que embestía fuertemente a una jovencita de cabellos negros_ eres estrecha._

_Ella no contestó, había tolerado los primeros días, pero cada vez la carga se hacía más pesada, no podía evitar sentir asco de sí misma al escuchar esos gruñidos lascivos, al sentir a un hombre que jamás había visto en su interior… pero lo peor era sentirlos venirse en ella, nada le daba tanta repulsión como sentir su semen esparcirse en su sistema; una lágrima se asomó por sus ojos._

__Ni se te ocurra_ gruñó el hombre antes de dar una última embestida y terminar con el asunto con un gruñido gutural_ tu cuerpo ya no te pertenece, es un instrumento más en tu trabajo, recuerda que la mejor arma que tienes es el sexo; así que ni se te ocurra llorar por algo tan insignificante como esto y más vale que la próxima vez lo disfrutes._

_Desde ese momento ninguna otra lágrima se acercó a sus ojos y ningún otro hombre, por más repulsivo que fuera volvió a causarle una emoción durante el sexo… ella sólo disfrutaba su momento, la hayan tomado por la fuerza o haya sido su decisión, al final siempre resultaba igual._

-.-.-.-.

Ada sonrió en su interior, sin lugar a dudas esa había sido una muy buena lección; los hombres tenían dos cabezas y sólo utilizaban una, y ciertamente toda la batería de armas de seducción que ella poseía desde su caminar, su voz y su cuerpo que le permitían probar a quién sea… ella sólo debía chasquear los dedos y listo… estaba enredada en las sábanas de los hombres más hermosos que hubiera visto; y la mejor parte era que no sentía nada más que placer… porque no tenía sentimientos sobre el sexo… aislaba todo… claro, estaba la excepción que era Leon, pero no era el mejor momento para pensar en él… o en su último y fatídico encuentro que había culminado en que ella tuviera en su interior a un hombre solitario que hacía su mejor esfuerzo por violarla y quebrar su voluntad… pobre diablo, si hubiese sido cualquier mujer sin duda se habría desmoronado como un pedazo de pan viejo, pero ella, ella era Ada Wong, la dama de rojo y ningún idiota con un pene pequeño iba a intimidarla.

_No está mal para un hombrecito_ se burló entre jadeos mientras su cuerpo rebotaba en el bajo vientre de Brandon_ pero me han cogido mejor

_Cara de puta te sobra _ dijo Ryan_ ¿Es que Brandon no te llena?

_ ¿Bromea, agente? Apenas si lo siento

Brandon no pensaba ser rudo con ella, le tenía algo de lástima pero sin duda, le fastidiaba que pusieran en tela de juicio su hombría, él no calzaba pequeño y era bueno en la cama; no permitiría que le dijeran algo así. Tiró el cabello de la mujer con fuerza mientras aumentaba más su ritmo, motivado por su propio enojo y orgullo herido. Ada no dio un solo sonido.

_ ¿Es todo lo que tienes, peón? _ siguió burlándose.

Ryan se sentía crecer y no pudo ni quiso contener el viaje de su mano a su hombría, la escena era excitante, una mujer que se resistía a quebrarse, un hombre haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por hacerla sufrir con su propio cuerpo y unas gotas de sangre que caían al suelo de vez en cuando… era toda una lotería erótica justo frente a sus ojos y lo mejor, era que todo era tal y como le gustaba… sin una gota miserable de sentimientos, sólo poder y el delicioso deseo de hacer sufrir a una mujer que de momento parece indefensa, con tantas marcas moradas en su piel nívea, con sus ojos perdidos y sin emoción, con sus dedos distorsionados e hinchados… como una muñeca de porcelana rota. Sin duda, era su momento de entrar en acción y seguro cómo que él era el representante de Satanás en la tierra que disfrutaría de ese momento.

_Muchacho, la señorita es nuestra invitada y debemos complacerla… por lo que si tú no eres lo suficientemente hombre como para llenarla y follarla bien, entonces creo que la ayuda de un verdadero hombre no vendría nada mal_ sonrió oscuro y ladino.

¿Qué seguía? Ella ya figuraba algo, pero estaba convencida que lo que ese maldito enfermo de Ryan tuviera en mente, no funcionaría, ese cerdo nacionalista no tenía puta idea de nada, nunca había trabajado con alguien como ella, de seguro se creía mucho por lidiar con simples terroristas de poca monta como a los que el mundo les tenía un miedo de cagarse… todos principiantes, novatos… niños de pecho y sin duda; Ryan también era uno de ellos, un hombre sin originalidad, regido por una tonta autoconfianza demasiado inflada debido a la cantidad de sangre que había visto o a las cantidad de personas que había matado. Era un farsante, el tipo de hombre que grita a los cuatro vientos "témanme, témanme he matado a x personas, soy cruel" definitivamente, Ada no dejaría que alguien como él osara romperla, nadie lo había hecho antes, y un simple gusano no lo haría ahora.

Brandon salió de su interior dejando caer otras gotas de sangre al suelo y luciendo unos tintes rojizos y brillosos en su propia hombría que parecía haber crecido, lejos de recuperar su tamaño original. Él levantó a la acusada de los cabellos y la elevó del suelo con una extraña facilidad, estaba muy delgada; pero no podía pensar en eso en ese mismo momento, regañó a su cerebro y a su estúpida moral antes de volver a ingresar en ella. Wolf reveló su exuberante hombría y con un poco de su propia saliva, lubricó la punta de la misma antes de enterrarse en la entrada especial de la fémina frente a él.

Le sorprendió que le costara entrar, pero le dio gusto sentir el hilo de sangre que salía de ella recorrer su piel, una embestida más e ingresó unos centímetros más; otro brusco movimiento y estaba completamente en su interior. Gruñó gutural, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había tenido algo así, aún deshecha como la había dejado seguía teniendo su encanto femenino, ese encanto que no se perdía con nada ni por nada; sin duda alguna Ryan pretendía oírla gritar, rogar por que pararan o sólo oír algún grito de dolor, eso sería perfecto, la frutilla del postre de su venganza.

Ada suspiró y esperó que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a la situación, apretó los dientes, el ardor debido a la falta de lubricación y a la fuerza que empleaban los dos personajes era notable, sin embargo, no tenía intenciones de demostrarlo.

Un gemido sonoro escapó de Brandon al momento que se regaba dentro de la espía, sin salir de su interior; por su parte, Ryan continuó con su trabajo sin molestarse por el cese de su compañero o por el bienestar de la mujer dentro de la que se encontraba; unas rápidas y fuertes penetradas más y todo terminó con un gruñido dantesco que salió directamente de su garganta.

Wolf y Brandon salieron de ella para luego dejar el cuerpo nuevamente en el suelo… Ryan contempló maravillado su obra; hilos de sangre que salían de sus dos entradas y recorrían sus piernas creando un lindo contraste… el carmesí de la sangre y la blancura de su piel, casi lo excitaban de nuevo… entonces, lo siguiente que vio lo enloqueció más, la sangre comenzaba a mezclase con el brillo del líquido ardiente que él y el joven Brandon habían dejado en su interior, esa marca humillante que no hacía más que marcar su poderío masculino sobre esa perra que cada vez más se asemejaba a un cascarón vacío y consumido… frágil y más fácil de romper; sin lugar a dudas en cuanto su hombría se recuperara volvería a follarla como a la puta que era. Al fin y al cabo, la habían encontrado con un agente del gobierno metido entre sus piernas ¿qué le impedía a él disfrutar mientras la destruía de todas las formas en las que quería destruirla?

_Eso estuvo bueno_ sonrió ladino.

_Tuve mejores_ respondió débilmente.

_Puta… eso eres_ espetó antes de escupir directamente al cuerpo de la morena.

Ada había perdido la cuenta de los días que había pasado allí, pero sabía que el repulsivo pene de Ryan había estado en ella diez veces, en todas había acabado dentro de su cuerpo, excepto las veces en las que él mismo se autosatisfacía mientras que Brandon introducía su propio cuerpo o bien algún objeto que el enfermo de Wolf encontraba.

Ciertamente el sangrado no había cesado, más bien empeorado y la espía ya casi no reaccionaba, era extraño porque no recordaba haberse sentido así nunca, el cuerpo le dolía terriblemente, de vez en cuando tenía algunas alucinaciones producto de lo que parecía ser una alta fiebre, sin mencionar esos horribles mareos que parecían sacudir la oscuridad del interior de sus párpados además del hecho que no podía siquiera oler algo de comida sin desear vomitar hasta los ovarios.

_ ¿Qué te sucede?_ preguntó Brandon al oír el castañeo de sus dientes. Ella no contestó_ Hey

_Est…oy… bi…e…en_ susurró pesadamente; el guardia se acercó a la mujer tendida en el suelo, posó su mano sobre ella y notó la ardiente temperatura en su piel. Una punzada de culpa lo invadió, esa mujer estaba muy enferma y mucho de la culpa era suya.

_MEDICO_ aulló Brandon

_Vete… a…la… mierda_ dijo con sus últimas fuerzas… antes que todo lo demás se volviera negro.


End file.
